Taken From This Dark Place
by Kameron Stephens
Summary: This is a little story about if Ed found out Roy was Pride. It's actually one big emotion in story format starting out. [TWOSHOT]
1. Unknown feeling

**Chapter 1- Unknown feeling**

Okay, so this is a little thing I thought up about if Ed found out Roy was Pride. This is my first story, so you have better things to do than laugh at this.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, its story, plot, characters, and so on. If I did, I would be too busy writing the actual story than doing this little piece.

Enjoy! Or try to…

-----------------------

It must be a dream. Not reality. How could it be reality? He had put his trust in a person who wasn't to be trusted. It's as to stick your neck into the wrong place, and having it cut away from you.

His heart was extracted from his body. The Elric boy stood there, paralyzed. From fear? From realization?

Was it ignorance?

Now, how could he trust anyone; everyone? His mind was locked, for he was spellbound to the fact that he could trust Roy. They had fights, the seemed to snap each other every day.

They were so similar, for the hated each other in one way, yet loved each other in the other.

It was their similarities that brewed hatred, yet polished their friendship. It was a mixed, complicated emotion in itself.

As it was a complicated emotion now. What was he feeling? Self-spite? Self-pity? Or was he amused? Amused at the fact that he had gotten close, to close. Close enough to be struck by the blade of truth. And it was a sharp blade. I wasn't the dull blade of happiness, or failure. No, compared to this regret seemed like it badly needed a wet stone.

He wanted to hit Roy, to hurt him in any way possible. He wanted to crush his pride- his being. He wanted to make him a crumpled mass of despair, and walk away snickering. He ended up blowing his emotions out verbally.

"Why, Roy?" Edward whispered. Roy did not answer.

He ran up to him, and turned Roy halfway around to face him. "Answer me, Roy, you dirty coward! And you call yourself a man??!"

Roy lashed out and hit Edward, knocking him down head over heels. "You DARE attempt to harm a superior to you? Know you're place, _dog_."

"You're pathetic, Roy!" Edward screamed at him. "I hope Hawkeye shoots you a dozen times!"

Roy seemed to hesitate for a moment, seemingly trying to decide something for a moment. He eventually decided to let it go, for if he retorted, it would look like Ed's words had affected him somehow. He just walked away.

Each and every one of Roy's steps ripped Edward apart. He bled out happiness, joy, and despair. He was now nothing; an empty, lifeless being. For it was Roy who hade given him the chance to join the military. Roy alone had provided the answer for Edward's mistake. He had given him hope and courage, enough to rise up from this mistake, when he lost an arm and a leg from something that had gone totally wrong.

Maybe everything was a mistake. Maybe this was Roy's plan all along. How did he know how to hurt a heart so well? Ed didn't understand. He couldn't understand.

Edward looked up, with cold, crystal clear eyes. It had started to rain. Or was it his imagination? Was it the clouds that were actually pouring droplets down to earth, or was it that Edward's mind was raining? How could it? That was in no law of science, it wasn't theoretical at all. But yet he was feeling it. He could feel the cool water droplets sink into his mind. What was this strange emotion? Ed did not know. But yet he was feeling it. It took his body, mind, and soul and wrapped it around a single thought.

This spell was broken when someone put a warm hand on his shoulder. The feeling was sucked out of him, and warmth spread throughout his body.

------

So that was my first chapter. If you read it all, thank you. Please Review if you so choose.


	2. Revival

**Chapter 2- Revival**

Someone was calling his name.

A ray of light beamed through the clouds and engulfed Edward in light. His heart alighted down on the possibility that he would recover. But yet…he felt guilt.

Guilt of self-pity, he supposed; guilt for all those entangling emotions getting to him. He was so ashamed of acting like an insignificant human.

And he became 5 again with just one action. One single thought made him ignorant again. It was not raining drops of rain on him. No, water was pouring down on his face from his own eyes.

For he cried.

He felt no longer 15, but like a little whelp that broke his only wooden horse. 'I am no dog of the military, but a pup; a worthless pup who stubbed his soft, wet little muzzle on something sharp.

But yet…someone was calling; calling out to his soul. He squinted through the rain to see who it was.

"Al?" Edward asked. The figure leaned over and put cold arms around him. Ed reached out his arms and put them around the unknown shape. "Al…" Words left his thought. He could only breathe one phrase. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Edward blinked. That wasn't Alphonse's voice. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look.

No, it was a far away from Al as 'far' goes. It was _that _person that he least trusted.

"_Roy?_"

"Who else?"

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry."

Now this surprised Edward. Had Roy not just called Edward a dog? A questionable mutt that was the type that didn't always abide by the rules is what Roy was. He really had no right to call Edward dog. Ed was a pup; Roy a mutt. Yet they understood each other so well.

"What did you say?"

"Want me repeat it?"

_Don't give me cheek! _Edward exploded in his mind, but you can always expect that from Mustang. "Not really."

By now, Roy had stood up, and looked down upon Edward. "I'm not like the…others, you know. I never did like that palm tree head."

"Envy?" Edward had no idea where Roy got the palm tree idea, but if you said that in front of his face, Envy would probably scowl.

"That's the one." He held out a hand

Edward used a few moment debating whether he should take it or not. Should he trust him? It could be part of his plan…this could be a decision between life and death.

"Well?" asked Roy. Edward knew exactly what he meant.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to take my hand?"

Edward wasn't sure, and if he was older, his uncertainty would breed anger, and he would not trust the hand. Therefore, he would not trust Roy, and so Roy would be on his guard around Edward, and he could possibly decide to serve under his 'father.'

But Edward was an ignorant child, and did not know better to clasp his own hand around Roy's and to be pulled up from the ground.

And his ignorance bred trust instead of anger, and he trusted Roy, and Roy returned the favor.

If it had not been for his youth, Roy would be lost from the light. So it was better for Edward to be ignorant at that particular moment.

And the rain cleared up.

--------

Roy: "That was short. Make more chapters! And show the world how coooool I am!"

This may go back to a TWOSHOT, but for the time being, it has three chapters, and so on...


End file.
